The Antithesis of Tranquility
by Ramfish
Summary: Synopsis: As the Enterprise begins its study of a nebula difficulty collecting samples of the gaseous body through its’ violent electrical system causes chaos aboard the ship…and reveals there is more to the nebula that it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**The Antithesis of Tranquility**

_**Synopsis:** As the Enterprise begins its study of a nebula difficulty collecting samples of the gaseous body through its' violent electrical system causes chaos aboard the ship…and reveals there is more to the nebula that it seems._

_**Author's Note**: This story is meant to follow "The Sirens of Thayra" as the third part of a series of OC-centric fanfics. **WARNING!** This story is **rated M**; it may contain scenes of extreme violence, death, and sexual situations. If the story's rating, subject matter, or the idea of OC characters just makes you queasy...hit your back button ^_~ Otherwise, please enjoy! I look forward to hearing about what you all think about this one! 3 RAMfish  
_

**Chapter One**

"I hope you're satisfied now," Tria said after a wince in reaction to the brief pinch from the needle in her arm. Dr. M'Benga tapped the last vial of green Vulcan blood, satisfied with his samples. He stored the fourth vial in a case meant to preserve the cells, locking it shut with a hiss.

"I do indeed look forward to examining the differences in full-blooded Vulcan genetics and yours," Spock replied.

"I would be interested as well, Commander," said M'Benga. "The report you gave me on your own genetic makeup was very enlightening. I expect you'll be comparing Ms. Meyer's to your own?"

"Veritably," Spock confirmed. "I am most interested in comparisons of dominant and recessive traits. I had not considered in the past that brow shape could so easily be changed by a simple gene. Certainly the Vulcan Science Academy did not take it into consideration during my gestation."

Doctor M'Benga glanced back at Tria instinctively to reference what traits Spock was referring to. Indeed, rather than the dramatically up-swept eyebrows typical of all Vulcans, Tria had managed to maintain a human arch; something she was often grateful for. "I never thought about it before," said the Doctor, "I suppose other than your ears, my dear, you look quite human."

Tria looked to Spock; whom nodded in agreement. She sighed and gave M'Benga a mock-pleading look saying, "He thinks I'm recessive," then frowned theatrically.

M'Benga chuckled at her joke, but Spock raised an eyebrow in disapproval. "I am merely impressed how your physical traits manifested when there were such low allowances for them."

The bosun's whistle sounded in the room, "Bridge to Commander Spock," said Chekhov over the intercom.

Spock crossed to the com panel and flicked it on, "Spock here, go ahead."

"Commander we are within initial scanning range of the nebula."

"I'll be up shortly, Spock out." Clicking off the com he turned back to M'Benga. "Doctor if you wouldn't mind having those sent to the science lab."

"Certainly, Commander."

Spock nodded at them as a farewell, turning heel and leaving sickbay.

Slipping off the exam table, Tria said, "Well I have to thank you, Doctor M'Benga. I heard a rumor the ship's CMO wasn't nearly as adept at Vulcan physiology and recommended I wait until you were available to help out with his little experiment."

M'Benga chuckled. "You're welcome."

Tria smiled, said goodbye, and started out toward the front of sickbay. As she stepped through into the main entrance she spotted Doctor McCoy at his desk. She stepped around a table to say hello and intercepted the path of adjacent door. In a split second she heard someone coming out the door, clattering with a tray, but not in time to move out of the way. "Oh," both women exclaimed as Christine Chapel bumped into Tria's left side. She nearly dropped the tray of medical tools she was carrying, but Tria was quick enough to at least steady the other woman's arm before everything went clattering to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Tria said, "I forgot there was another hall there."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Christine, realizing who she'd bumped into. She gave a nervous smile, pulling her arm back slowly. "No harm done." Without another word, the Nurse crossed the room toward one of the other wards.

Tria watched the woman go, a sense of concern lingering in the air. She realized she must have been showing her thoughts in her face, because McCoy said, "Something wrong?"

She glanced at the doctor, consciously relaxing her gaze. "Just...I think I upset her for some reason."

"Woman's intuition?" mused the doctor.

"No," she gave a light chuckle. "When I touched her arm."

McCoy laughed. "So what, then? Vulcan intuition?"

"Call it whatever you want, I guess."

"I didn't think you'd have any training in that Vulcan mind melding mumbojumbo if you were raised by your mother on Earth," said McCoy.

"Well I guess a lifetime of thinking you're just really good at reading people can turn out to be some of that Vulcan mumbojumbo."

"No kidding? I suppose Spock told you all about that, did he?"

She shrugged. "He describes it as a 'tactile empathic sense'," she said, quoting him in a stern, official sounding voice. McCoy laughed. "But he's been trying to help me control it. I don't know when I'm doing it, most of the time. It just comes so naturally for me."

"I'm surprised he isn't concerned about how not having your abilities restrained could … I don't know … make you crazy? He always argues how logic is the way Vulcans overcame their violent nature. Personally I've always thought it was their unspoken egos telling the rest of us why they're better than us."

Tria gave a weak smile. "I think he is concerned, especially after the combat challenge on Thayara. Although I think it's more so as to why I'm not overly violent. This whole thing with the genetic tests. I suspect that he's trying to find some kind of scientific explanation for it all."

"You don't agree," McCoy said, affirming the tone in her voice.

"No," she laughed. "I think I am who I am because I had a loving mother who didn't want me to be like the Vulcans she knew."

McCoy looked intrigued. "How is it then, that you ended up on this tin can with that computer?"

Tria looked at the floor, blushing. "You know how when you look in the mirror, you see yourself, but in reverse?"

McCoy grinned. "I guess I can appreciate that." They shared a moment in silence, considering McCoy's puzzle from the other's point of view. The doctor couldn't help but still being concerned, deciding to enlighten Tria. "As to Nurse Chapel not liking you, I doubt it's anything personal. Let's just say I worry about any of the women who try to crack that nut."

Tria stared at him a beat, reading his expression and getting his meeting. She crossed her arms perceptively, saying, "I'm surprised I'm not the first."

McCoy responded by throwing his arms up in the air, as to wash himself from any expertise on the phenomenon. "I have no idea what you women find so damned appealing about that walking calculator."

Tria smirked. "Doctor I don't think it matters what part of the galaxy we come from, but I think it might just be a universal truth for the females to keep the males guessing."

~:~:~:~****~:~:~:~

Spock left the turbolift and was at the science station in seconds. The science officer manning the station turned the viewport over to the Vulcan. Spock looked at a series of slides, then to the officer. "Interesting protein structures," he commented. "Have any of our probes come back yet so that we can analyze these strains closer?"

He shook his head, looking a little mystified. "Neither of them came back, sir," he responded. "There seems to be a lot of electrical activity just inside the main mass of the cloud, we think it may have disrupted the navigational systems."

"So we are currently receiving no more data from the probes?"

He shook his head. "No. they hit the storm and we couldn't get them to turn back."

"Did you attempt to take samples by keeping the probes at a safe distance?" The officer stopped for a moment, his eyes showing he thought one thing, but said another. Spock was not unaware that the thorough way he conducted these surveys appeared overly critical to some of his officers; however it was something that they would have to adapt to. Precise data was far more important.

"We did," he said slowly, "with the second probe. We took measurements to decide how deep it could go safely and still make it go back. But when we sent it out, the storm grew and swallowed it up. We didn't even have a chance to reroute it before it was gone." The officer brought up some data, the bright light in the computer screen charted an irregular line along a three-dimensional axis. "We can't make any sense of the way to the storm grows. I'm not sure we will be able to find a way to get samples from deeper in the nebula without too much risk."

Spock nodded. "I will look at the data. It may appear random, but that might not be the case. Perhaps we do not yet have enough data of the storm's growth." Spock remained on the bridge for a few more hours, trying a number of different techniques to make sense of the nebula's unusual cycles. The samples they had been able to gather from the edges of the nebula were interesting enough that a closer look could lead to some major discoveries. It would be a regrettable to allow those discoveries to go unseen because of an issue with probes. A more aggressive approach might be necessary.

Captain Kirk appeared on the bridge shortly before he was due to take the command for the rest of the day. Spock took the time to describe the issue in detail to the Captain. Kirk agreed that the protein and mineral strains found in the initial samples were far too interesting to pass up and ordered everyone to find the safest way to get samples from deeper in the nebula by the time they arrived in its orbit in the next fourteen hours.

Not satisfied with what little data he was able to collect, he arranged for a third probe to be sent out, this time only to skirt the outermost edges of the nebula to take measurements of the electrical storm's growth and contraction over a period of time. He programmed the probe's course himself, certain that it would return with no incident.

As it would be at least six hours before the data was completely collected, Spock decided he would spend the remainder of his time in the science lab. There were a number of crewmen's experiments he had been requested to review and he was eager to start his own newest genetic project.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please note: the flashback scene is a paraphrasing of the first part of the comic book "The Enterprise Experiment: Year Four; issue 5" While this part is not "canon", I felt that it was pertinent to Spock's development as a character & his personal motivations; and would be a good reflection within these fanfics. _

**Chapter Two**

Spock was surprised to see his quarters empty after returning from the science lab. He clicked on the command console at his computer, "Computer, locate Tria Meyers."

"Tria Meyers is in recreation room four," the nasal tone responded.

He nodded to himself. He recalled Tria mentioning something about Lieutenant Uhura and Yeoman Rand inviting her to play cards a few days ago. He knew the crew assignments for the day and now was an opportune moment for her to join them, as both the officers would be off duty at the same time. Based on what he know about the games Uhura and Rand played, he estimated he had at least one-point-three-six hours before one round would be over.

Now was an ideal time for him make a subspace transmission he had been waiting to make. He sat down at his desk, checking to make sure the Enterprise was still within range of the nearest transceiver. He entered the frequency identification numbers working to connect him to the correct recipient. While the subspace net worked to make the link, a memory from the previous year once again crept into his mind's eye...

_Spock stood in the ancestral burial ground of his people, his father with him. Sarek once again reminded his son that it was not necessary to accompany him back to Vulcan after a brief time in captivity on a Romulan vessel. The incident had been resolved, though still Spock had decided that he should see to it Sarek returned to Vulcan without any further incident. The Ambassador insisted that the escort was unnecessary and implied that his motivations were emotional in nature.._

_It was characteristic of Sarek to criticize Spock's decisions, his demeanor, his career choice. He was a constant reminder of what he lacked in what was considered the Vulcan way. Though Spock strived to be an exemplary example of his people and their philosophies, his father's words often rang with hypocrisy. For while Sarek had achieved Kolihnar, while he was an important figure in both Starfleet and Vulcan politics, and even while he still served on the Vulcan Science Academy's Council; Spock still knew that there was something less than Vulcan about a decision Sarek had made...when he married his mother._

_Spock could not be certain what his father's motivations were. Neither could he be sure then, standing in the sandy stone circle in front of the ceremonial gong, why his father chose to tell him that T'Pring was heavy with child and the man she had chosen over Spock, Stonn, was enjoying a successful career at the Vulcan Science Academy. His father knew that the kun-ut-kal-i-fee was T'Pring's right and Spock could have done nothing to stop the ritual. Though he knew Sarek would have an answer for that argument as well...for surely if Spock had not joined Starfleet and not forced T'Pring to wait so long for marriage, then she would not have found another mate more appealing than he. As a child, Sarek's words would have cut him deep, but as a grown Vulcan, he had learned only to hear them. Nothing more._

_As his father left him there, alone, departing with a traditional farewell, Spock was left to ponder the past. He did not dwell on it, though he was wise enough to know that reflection upon the past is a way to understand the infinite possibilities for change in the future. _

The console beeped in confirmation, indicating that the connection had been made. Spock sat up, alert, waiting to see his father's face on the screen. To his surprise, it was not Sarek who appeared.

"Mother," he said.

"Spock," Lady Amanda said softly, smiling. "We have not heard from you in so long. Are you well?"

"I am well, Mother. I must speak with my father. Is he not available?"

"He just came home and is in meditation. Is it important?"

Spock pursed his lips, not wanting to disturb Sarek's meditation, but certain that by tomorrow the ship would no longer be in range. "Only that I have a free moment now to speak with him, but I expect will not be able to call again for at least nine days. The matter is not urgent, but I had hoped to see this done as quickly as possible."

She looked at him curiously through the hazy screen. "What is it you need, Spock?"

He should know better than to try and keep something from his mother, but he did not want to let on his plans quite yet. "I need his help finding a Kolinahr master whom is willing to train a Vulcan who is not familiar with our ways."

Amanda looked surprised, the request certainly unexpected. "You have met such a Vulcan?"

"I have. My attempts to guide her have not been as successful as I had initially hoped. I believe the only logical course now would be to seek the assistance of a Vulcan master."

She nodded. "I will fetch your father then." She faded briefly from the screen, but reappeared in a few seconds. "Spock..."

"What is it, Mother?"

"Her?" Her eyes glittered in girlish delight; exactly the reaction he was attempting to avoid.

"I will write you a letter," he said flatly.

She disappeared again. He had only to wait a few moments, then, Sarek appeared. "Spock," he said factually. "Your mother tells me you need my help to find a Kolinahr master...but it is not for yourself." Logical, that such a request would make Sarek think Spock was seeking to complete the ritual himself, but Kolinahr masters did not only guide students to pure logic and purge emotion. "Who is this Vulcan that you believe would need such a master for training of this kind?"

Spock kept his face even, giving Sarek a summary of what the Kolinahr master would be challenged with. "Her name is Tria Meyers," he said simply. "I met her while the Enterprise was retrieving alien artifacts from a site in the Brondus system. She is, like me, half Vulcan. Her mother gave birth to her on Earth and did not allow her to come to Vulcan to learn our ways."

Sarek looked intrigued. "She is wild? Violent?"

"No," Spock said, coldness seeping into his tone. "Her mother raised her well, though she has no control over her Vulcan abilities. She has strong telepathic potential, but it manifests itself only in empathy."

"She is able to sense emotion," said Sarek.

"Indeed. And through touch, will project it, though she does not realize it."

Sarek studied Spock, even at this distance; light years upon light years away, he could hear his father's assumptions. "It is not something she can control, that is the issue?"

"Among other things. She has managed to be aware enough of the connection to influence others actively," Sarek looked ready to speak, "but it was only during duress. The concern I have is that her lack of knowledge, her lack of control could ultimately lead to problems in the future."

Sarek stayed his tongue for a time, thinking. "She is agreeable to learning these ways?"

"I have attempted to help her through meditation," he said, "though I have done little good in so short a time. She has seemed interested in gaining control, but I have seen frustration building in her recently."

"Frustration is a human emotion," Sarek reminded his son.

Spock's jaw set. "Tria was raised by a human," he reiterated, "in human society. She is emotional."

Sarek's face showed no sign of what he thought of Spock's report. "I will speak with my colleagues, inform them of the problem. If any of them show interest, I will inform you."

"Thank you, Father."

"It would be helpful to know more of this woman, Spock. If she is so emotional, many of the Kolinahr masters may be reluctant to work with her."

"I will ask Doctor McCoy to do a psychological evaluation, if that would be sufficient," Spock offered.

"It should be. Live long and prosper, my son."

"Live long and prosper, Father."

The screen went blank. Spock templed his hands in front of him, thinking. There were other things that would have to be done, if his plan were to fall into place properly. As a distraction, he called up the data actively being collected as the Enterprise approached the Nebula. He studied the bits of new data coming in, forming a hypothesis about the phenomenon observed earlier. As he had predicted, Tria arrived within the hour. He heard the security code being entered outside followed by the door sliding open.

Tria smiled at him as she stepped inside.

"How was the card game," he said evenly.

She stopped a few paces away, an incredulous look on her face. "You are too smart for your own good sometimes...you know that?"

He gave her his version of a smirk, subtle, but evident. "I assure you are not the first person to make such an observation," he replied informatively.

She pursed her lips, suppressing a grin and sauntered around to sit to his left on the desk. "Well, I lost," she said, answering his question. "I was never very good at cards."

Spock decided not to remark, instead changing the subject. "We must talk," he said. When he wanted to have a conversation about matters involving them directly, he always began this way. It seemed to be the most forthcoming way to be sure Tria knew he intended to breach a serious topic.

"Okay," she said, settling back.

"I do not believe my guidance is sufficient in helping you control your abilities."

She shrugged. "I keep telling you if it's not endangering me or anyone else, it's not important to me."

"However the way you used it on Thayra-"

"That's different," she interrupted defensively. "I knew I was doing it. It wasn't unconscious."

He shook his head. "That is not the point. Now that you are aware of it, you must learn to control it. The most logical way to do so is to train you to properly use it."

She sighed, knowing there wasn't much she could do to argue. In truth she wanted to train more, but she didn't want to put any pressure on Spock. Though he was taking it upon himself to see her mental abilities were properly honed. "What are you thinking, then?" she said. "I can see you're not saying you want to give up."

"Correct. What I propose is that you go to Vulcan to train under a Kolinhar master."

"Eh?" the word seemed familiar, but the meaning was escaping her.

"The Kolinhar masters are whom have embraced logic fully and purged all emotion. They would be able to help you with mental training." She seemed suspicious of him and he was certain why. "I am not asking you to purge your emotions, Tria." She relaxed a little. "I am surprised you would think I'd ask that of you."

"It's just that sometimes I can tell … you think I'm missing something."

"If it is my desire to see you able to control your empathic projecting, then, you would be correct. However, much as you once told me that you prefer me as I am, I should tell you I too prefer you as you are." She smiled, her eyes cast to the floor shyly. "If possible, it would be best if you learned to adapt," he said.

"Adapt to what?"

He paused, searching for the best way to phrase it. "I do not simply wish to ask you to go to Vulcan for training." She looked at him, searching. "I have been considering what I will do after the Enterprise's mission is over. The ship is due for a refitting, which could take one to two years."

"So … you're thinking of asking for another assignment?"

"Quite the contrary; I was considering taking an extended leave and returning to Vulcan." Tria perked up. Spock could see all the questions bubbling forward, ready to spill out; but he held up a hand. "It would not be until after the Enterprise's 5-year mission is complete."

"But that's in less than six months," she said breathlessly.

"Correct. I believe that it would be best, should we find you a suitable tutor, for you to precede me so that you can begin training."

"Wait," she said, "but what do you mean I have to adapt?"

Spock was silent, his eyes met hers. He kept his voice calm, even; not just due to his Vulcan training but in the hopes Tria would not over react. "I believe it would be best if you can develop a more...Vulcan attitude. At the very least, it would make life easier. It is my intention, if you agree, to live in ShiKhar for at least a year, if not more. It depends on how matters play out."

She looked dumbstruck. "You want to live on Vulcan?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Correct."

"W-why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is the idea not agreeable to you?"

"No, it's just...unexpected."

"I see," Spock said, sitting back in his chair. He brought his fingertips together, reviewing how his actions had brought about her surprise.

"What about Starfleet? You've worked so hard...why would you sacrifice all of that for me? Spock this isn't like you."

He nodded, lips pursed. "It is not my intention to leave Starfleet permanently. I intend to complete my assignment aboard the Enterprise before requesting extended personal leave. However there are a number of family responsibilities I have neglected since I joined Starfleet. I have left the supervision of my family's hereditary estate to an independent manager. Regardless of how exceptional the estate's current profits may be, it is Vulcan tradition for it to be managed by myself." He paused, continuing to speak officially, but he knew Tria would most certainly sense the tension behind the subject. "My presence on Vulcan for an extended period of time may appease some of those breached traditions," he added.

She starred blankly at the floor, thinking. After a moment she turned to him and touched his arm, her eyes meeting his. He could feel her searching for something in her own rudimentary way, not able to read his thoughts but probing for the emotions he kept barred up in the depth of his being. If he had known what she was looking for, he would just have told her, but she did not let on what it was. Instead he received a multifaceted jumble of emotions-joy, confusion, suspicion, anxiety…none of which gave him any clue what she was thinking without actively attempting a meld. Times like this, when he found himself on the receiving end of Tria's emotional projection he was grateful for his Vulcan training to suppress his emotions. The complicated nature of emotion – especially human emotion – seemed overwhelming at times. Glimpses such as this made him wonder how humans survived their own emotionality.

"Can I think about it," she said finally. "For a day? It's a lot to take in."

He nodded saying, "If you must. Although I have already spoken with my father about finding you a tutor."

Tria gave him a strange, surprised look. "You expected I would want to do this," she said.

"From what I have gathered from our time together I did not find any evidence that you would be entirely opposed."

She smiled faintly, reaching up to caress his face. "Always analyzing things," she mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

To Spock's surprise, Tria had gone to bed with no more than a peck on his cheek. He'd continued to analyze the nebula's initial readings from his quarters and only joined her after he had made some sound conclusions nebula's activity and had plotted a safe flight path for the Enterprise until further readings were taken.

When Spock rose in the morning, Tria awoke as well. She followed him to the mess hall to eat breakfast with him, bringing the copy of Vulcan poetry she had been reading. When he announced factually he was due on the bridge in precisely 6.4 minutes; she simply smiled, nodded, and wished him a 'good day'. It was a Terran colloquialism he still did not grasp as it was plain that instructing someone to have a good day would have no effect on the outcome of the day's events.

The probe sent out the day before had managed to make its way back to the ship, but it was scorched severely on it's closest pass by the Nebula. Thus far Spock saw little evidence there was cause for concern and maintaining a safe distance from the Nebula would keep the Enterprise from acquiring any damage.

At the end of his shift Spock made his way down to the science lab to check the progress on the computer's analysis of Tria's DNA. The computer had neatly mapped out the identifiable genetic traits in an interactive spiral that could break down each section for closer analysis. Satisfied with the map, but unable to make many conclusions without something to compare it with, Spock instructed the computer to compare traits to other human and Vulcan sources. The process would have been much cleaner if he had analysis of her parents, however he was confident the computer would be able to identify some key traits using its database. The computer went to work, estimating four hours to complete the task.

Spock returned to his quarters, finding the lights in the front room dimmed. He moved to use the light controls only to hear, "Leave them." inquisitive, he turned to find Tria peering around the room's partition. She moved catlike around the screen, her bare skin almost glowing as it reflected the red light from the altar in the room behind her.

The inability to speak seized him for a moment as she draped her arms around his neck. He cleared his throat, saying, "I have said it was best if we worked on your meditation before any other…activities."

"Un-humm," she mocked with a smirk. "Not tonight."

Spock straightened, focusing on the logic behind their routine. "Tria," he continued, the effort to keep his voice even was failing; "It is very important that you do not neglect this training."

She rose up on her tip-toes, barely touching his lips with hers as she breathed, "I'm sure I'll get all the training I need on Vulcan."

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Then you have made your decision."

"I think that would be obvious," she responded, working her way under his shirt.

It took a great deal of personal control to maintain his composure. He took her hands by the wrists to stop her, but did not pull her away. "This is not an excuse to neglect it now," he said sincerely.

"Spock," she said, breathing heavily. "Give it up." He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him with hers. She pulled her hands out of his grip and slid her fingers into the waistband of his slacks. He could have stopped her if he wanted to, but as she pressed herself up against him there was no denying his body was already reacting to her touch.

She traced her fingers up his spine under his tunic and pulled the ensemble up over his head. Chest to chest, Tria buried her face in the nape of his neck. Spock closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. Regardless of the weeks of intimacy, he still used restraint with her. The primal nature that ran deep within their race was not something he wished unleashing itself in a moment of passion. As a concession, he put his arms around her, stroking the soft skin of her back and bent his head to kiss her cheek. Her lips met his again almost instantly.

Tria pulled him back to the sleeping area, her mouth hardly leaving his as they went. She pushed him down onto the bed and started at his slacks. An attempt protest Tria's determination would be pointless; his own desires were now all too evident. Spock resisted the instinct to perform a number of acts that flashed from the most clandestine parts of his subconscious. Such impulses ran deep in his blood, and he knew they were not from his human side.

Tria stripped him of the last bits of uniform and climbed up over him. Finally, Spock let down his resolve. The waves of emotion and primal desire that pulsed out of the Vulcan woman were too difficult to block, especially when he was admittedly hungry for her. Spock became aware that she was motivated by more than simple lust. This was like a pact written in flesh and sweat instead of ink and paper. She did not simply want to tell him she was agreeing to his proposal, she wanted to show him. He took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, allowing the undertones of her advances soak in.

At first, he tried to steady her by gripping her about the waist, but found that simply locking hands was more than sufficient. Allowing her to have total control over their movement was exhilarating. The whole of their being was encompassed in that fire; nothing else could make its way in. With their fingers intertwined, Spock reached out with his mind, gently touching hers. She recoiled for only a moment as she grasped what he was doing. To see her thoughts at this moment was sensational. The complexity of emotion was often beyond his grasp, but then, joined with her in every way, he could understand her excitement, her love, her joy.

An eternity seemed to have passed when Tria collapsed onto him breathlessly. The couple basked in the moment as the mental connection faded away. Electricity still tingled from their hands touched, the sensation continuing through the rest of their bodies.

Spock closed his eyes, allowing the bedlam of thought and emotion he'd seen in his lover's head to replay in his mind. It was chaotic; difficult to make sense of. And yet, he did not come to the conclusion that either of them were completely outside their own faculties. He found the phenomenon…fascinating. He felt the impulse to make an emotional gesture; the kind of thing he had seen human couples do. Decisively, he placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. She nuzzled against him, stirring. Her hands were sliding down his sides eagerly. He discovered quickly that this was not the response he had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Science was never my best subject, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. If my metric and cubic centimeter conversions are comepletely off…don't hang me for it. I tried. I even looked up the density for hydrogen and helium! ~ramfish

**Chapter 4**

"Wow," said Doctor McCoy, peering into the viewfinder of his microscope. "They keep getting more complicated the further in we go." The Doctor stood straight. "You should take a look at this, Jim."

Jim Kirk nodded and skirted the lab table to look in the microscope himself. The Captain looked briefly, then glanced back up at his chief medical and science officers. "It certainly does make a pretty picture, but I'm not sure exactly what you're getting at."

Spock coughed, to get the Kirk's attention, ready to explain the phenomenon to his Captain. He had spent the better part of the day analyzing the samples the last probe had brought in with Doctor McCoy and they were certain they were on the verge of a major scientific discovery. "What we are finding, Captain, is that the deeper we collect debris samples from the Nebula, the more complex chemical strains we are finding." He demonstrated the point by showing him a series of slides from the furthest edges to as deep as they were able to take the probe. "We suspect that the nebula may be a birthplace for a number of new simple-celled organisms."

Kirk's eyebrows rose, clearly intrigued. "How is it organisms can survive in space? There's no atmosphere."

"Well that's what we're stuck on, Jim," chimed in the Doctor. "We're not sure what these things live off of. We have no idea how they breathe, or generate energy…we're not even sure what they eat or how they breed."

"Can't you observe that here in the lab?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his head as he answered, "The samples, while alive in space, die once they are brought into our atmosphere. We could attempt to create a space environment in the lab, but all of our current samples are no longer alive."

"So we need more samples," Kirk said, not asking. The Captain sounded a little frustrated, he did not like how the probes were failing to get them all the information they needed without getting lost or damaged in the Nebula. The officers waited while the Captain thought, knowing he would have orders for them shortly. Kirk put a hand on the viewfinder, his mouth twisted with indecision. "Spock," he started, "is there a way we can boost the shields on one of our shuttlecrafts to go out and collect samples manually?"

The Vulcan pursed his lips, considering the option. "Engineer Scott and I may be able to find a way to alter the shields to minimize electric damage."

"How long do you think that would take?"

"Two, maybe three hours."

"Let's get that done, Commander. I don't like the way this cloud pulses on a whim and keeping the ship this close to the thing doesn't feel like a good idea," he said, meeting Spock in the eye. "As soon as you're done with those modifications I want you and a helmsman… McKinney… to go out and bring back some live samples. Once you're safe on board we'll take the Enterprise back out to max sensor range until we're sure what we're looking at here." The Captain patted the microscope as if to drive the point home. "Let's get to work, Gentlemen."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The combined skills of Spock and Mr. Scott did not need as much time as Spock had estimated to make the adjustments to the shuttlecraft's shields. A fortunate happenstance; because the Nebula was beginning to generate a large electrical storm.

"Are we sure it's safe?" asked Lieutenant jg. McKinney.

Spock nodded, "The size of the storm is merit for concern, but it is forming on the opposite side of the nebula. The current within the Nebula is not fast enough to force it in our direction as long as we leave immediately."

The Lieutenant nodded and headed inside the shuttle for pre-flight procedures. Spock made his way over to the bay control room to notify the Captain they would be on their way shortly.

"Alright, Mr. Spock. We'll be monitoring your progress," said Kirk from the bridge.

Spock turned to Scotty, who was double checking the shield adjustments were sound. He had a bulkhead on the outer hull cracked open and was running tests. "What is your analysis, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked.

"Well ye should be alrigh' but keep her at least a hundred kilometers away from that storm. It'll keep ye protected from electric discharge, maybe some small strikes, but if ye get hit directly with the lightnin' we been seein' out there, you'll be in for a rough ride home."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I'll be sure to let Lieutenant McKinney know to keep us at a safe distance." He turned to the loading ramp to see a pair of enlisted men load on the space environment simulator; a large black cube with bulky steel handles jutting out of either side. As they stepped aboard he heard the engines warm up. When he glanced back to Scotty, he had already put the bulkhead back together as was gathering his tools to get off the landing pad.

"All set, then, Commander. Good luck." The engineer gave a sincere nod and started off.

"Mr. Scott," Spock said, stopping him. He stepped up close to the other officer, his voice low, but loud enough for the other to hear over the engines. "If you could do something for me..."

"Yes sir?"

The formal response made making the request all the more awkward. "I would consider this a _personal_ favor," he added. Scotty nodded appreciatively. "I have not had the opportunity to inform Ms. Meyers we are going directly out into the nebula. As soon as you get a moment…" Spock was trying to find the right words to finish his statement without drawing too many questions.

"Ach," said the Scotsman agreeably. "I get ye, sir. I'll let her know."

"Thank you," he said uniformly, and turned to join the pilot on the shuttlecraft. He stepped inside the shuttlecraft, withdrew the airlock, and sealed the door. He tugged on the straps used to secure the environmental simulator in the cargo area, satisfied with its storage. As he settled in next to McKinney at the console, he notified the Lieutenant of the Engineer's warnings.

"No problem, Commander…" the younger man said offhandedly. "I'm all set on my end, is all the equipment ready?"

"Affirmative." The first officer leaned over and switched on the communications panel. "Galileo to Bridge," he called.

"Bridge here," Kirk's muted voice came over the intercom.

"Preparing to leave now, Captain," he announced.

"Glad to hear it Mr. Spock. Establish ongoing communications as soon as you are entering the Nebula," the Captain ordered.

"Acknowledged." Spock deactivated the com-link. "Take us out, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," McKinney said emphatically. He went to work, operating the console expertly. He charged up the thrusters, giving the shuttle a slow lift off the landing pad. "Galileo to Mr. Scott; we're ready for you to open the shuttle bay doors."

"Already gettin' 'em goin', Lieutenant," said Scotty over the speaker. Sure enough as McKinney swung the shuttle around to point toward the doors, they were already cracked open and were shortly open far enough, the pilot took them out into space.

Spock double checked the navigation systems, saying, "Approximately twenty-nine minutes until we reach the edge of the nebula. Be sure to take us down to impulse before we start into the cloud, Lieutenant."

"Will do sir." Clearly excited for the rare opportunity to take the shuttle on a tour in space, the young man revved up the engines faster than Spock had expected. Both men were pushed back into their seats. The Commander gave the Lieutenant a stern eyebrow raise. "Sorry, Commander."

"Let's not get carried away, Lieutenant. This isn't a joy ride."

McKinney nodded. "Yes sir," he conceded, and made sure any further accelerations or decelerations in the shuttle's speed were seamless from then on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Scotty saw the shuttle bay closed and re-pressurized he made sure the engineers he's picked as support for the mission could handle prepping the bay again before he left them to it. Scotty hummed as he asked the computer to locate Ms. Meyers for him. The engineer was flattered that his Vulcan Commander had asked him a personal favor. He saw it as a sort of compliment that an extremely private individual like Mr. Spock though he was trustworthy enough to ask him to relay a personal message. On the surface, it wasn't all that private a message, but it wasn't official business either. And she wasn't just any crew-person, either. Tria was one of the few un-enlisted people on board the Enterprise at that time, the only exception being an old astrophysicist who was riding along on a grant from Starfleet.

He was only vaguely aware of the rumors circulating about them on the upper decks. While it wasn't uncommon for the men in engineering to swap stories, very few of them had a propensity for gossip. All he knew for sure was that Spock and the young lady spent a great deal of time together, but that certainly didn't mean much to him when he considered Vulcan personalities. He's heard a few people who worked in command blow the whole thing out of proportion making wild claims about how certain they were that some sort of tryst was going on between them. Scotty dismissed the gossip, since as far as he was concerned; it was none of anyone's business accept the two Vulcans.

Scotty found Tria lounging in what the crew called "the library", though there were very few actual books in the area. It was mostly made up of computer archives, something that could be accessed anywhere on the ship. The installation of a reading area outside the actual server core was an aesthetic choice. The woman was surrounded by data-pads, spread out around her on a low table as she entered information in the one she held in her hand. Mr. Scott felt vindicated at his assumption that not everything was what you thought it was. He had heard one of the women in medical say she thought the Vulcan woman was only on board to seduce their first officer. Yet here he was, seeing that Tria was, in fact, doing research during her time on board the Enterprise. He smiled at the woman as she looked up at him, surprised.

"Mr. Scott," she said, confused. "Ah, did you need the room for something? No one ever comes in here…so…I just…" she looked around at how she had thoroughly occupied the small area by herself, giving him an apologetic shrug.

"No, lass," he said. "I came ta find ye because the Commander asked me ta."

A whole new look of surprise came over her face. "Oh? Is something the matter?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "They're taking the Galeleo out to the Nebula to collect some samples. They had to leave so fast, Mr. Spock said he didn't have time to let you know."

Tria only looked a little relieved. It was obvious to Scotty that she was glad to hear something wasn't wrong _now_, but new something might go wrong _later._ Even he had only just grasped the full extent of Spock's request. "Well," she said slowly, "do you know how long the mission will take?"

"Shouldn't be more than two hours," he said.

"I see."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Scotty wasn't sure what else to say to the girl. By all rights, his task was done. Still, he felt like there was something else he should do. "You know," he started, having a thought, "when they reach the Nebula they're going to keep open communications with the ship so we can monitor their progress. Would ye like to come down to the shuttle bay to listen in? Then ye can meet them when they get back."

Tria smiled brightly. "Oh, that would be great," she said. "I'll clean up here and come down."

Scotty nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, lass. I'll see you down in the bay, then."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bring us down to impulse, Lieutenant," Spock ordered, "and keep an eye of those electrical readings." McKinney muttered an affirmative as Spock rose to prep the science equipment. He flipped a sequence of switches that started the simulator's antigravity motor. It sputtered and buzzed as the gears and fuses inside moved into place.

"Mr. McKinney I will need you to read me the environmental conditions. What is the current level of hydrogen surrounding the shuttle?"

McKinney leaned over and scanned the environmental readings. "Uh…ninety-six point three percent."

"In parts per million, please," Spock said, a small tinge of impatience in his voice.

"Oh." Spock heard the computer chirp as he looked for the information. "One-twenty-eight…point six."

"Thank you. And the helium?"

McKinney paused while he called up the information and had the computer do the conversions for him. "Ah, one point six.'

Spock nodded to himself and entered in the conditions. "Are there any other significant materials present?"

"Plasma."

Spock jerked his head around to look at the Lieutenant. "Are you sure? If it is more than point-five percent…"

"It's one-point eight five, sir."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating." McKinney automatically gave the commander the precise measurement of the plasma in the surrounding nebula. The simulator's control panel blinked green when it had finished re-creating the environment inside.

Finished, Spock stepped back up to the helm, hitting the communications panel as he sat down. "Spock to Enterprise," he said.

"Enterprise here," responded Kirk on the other end.

"Captain, we are approaching the edge of the Nebula and are preparing to enter the outer edge. I have pre-set the environmental simulator so that we can make a quick recovery of samples and leave as soon as possible."

"Very efficient, Mr. Spock. We'll keep open communication while you're inside."

"Yes sir," he said toward the commlink. "Mr. McKinney, take us in, one-quarter impulse."

McKinney started the shuttle on its way; it crept slowly into the cloud, the particles slowly enveloping them at a steady pace. Soon there was little to see in front of them but a haze of orange, yellow, and white. "It looks like a sunset," mused McKinney. Spock simply gave the man a curious look, not prepared to make such creative analogies.

Spock kept his eyes on the computer console rather than the view screen. "Instruments are showing a sixty-percent rise in electro-magnetic activity," he read. "Keep a manual record of our progress inward, in case navigation fails."

"Aye, sir," said McKinney.

Spock had decided that now more than five kilometers into the nebula would be necessary to collect the necessary samples. The probes that had failed to come back lost contact just before ten kilometers into the cloud, but their data began to show variation just over three kilometers in. "We are approaching the destination mark," he announced. "Cut the engines, we will drift the rest of the way."

The pilot complied and let the shuttle use the last bits of its momentum push them the final hundred meters into the cloudy haze.

"Powering up the short-range transporter," Spock said. He slowly slid this fingers up over the pad controlling the mechanism. Outside, in the view screen, they could see a faint sparkle of light as the transporter snatched a bit of the air out of space and brought it into the shuttle, where it deposited it into the environmental simulator. Spock moved swiftly back to the black box and checked the panel's readings. "It appears we have successfully retrieved live protein strains," he declared.

"Good," Kirk said over the intercom. "Bring her back in, gentlemen," he said.

McKinney started the engines back up but froze as he went to turn the ship around. "Um…Commander?"

"What is it, Lieutenant," Spock said from the back.

"Something's happening out there."

Spock rushed back to the front, seeing the mass of dust and gas in front of them was beginning to coagulate. Spock looked at the sensor readings. "There appears to be another storm forming off the bow. Odd, the center of which is where we transported our sample."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Well since our precautions thus far have been to avoid these storms, I suggest we get away from this one as quickly as possible."

McKinney nodded vigorously and turned the ship around. Once he had it back on a firm back-tracking course he pushed the shuttle up to full-impulse. The jolt was unexpected.

"Lieutenant…" Spock started to remind the man, but noted the storm's size grew dramatically as they flew away from it. "Storm is growing at a rapid rate," he said for the benefit of the crew on the Enterprise. "It is already eighty percent bigger than it was sixty-seconds ago…"

Suddenly an arc of electricity formed across the denser cloud's surface, gathered at its' front, and shot straight at the ship. The bolt of direct electricity was so severe; it breached the hull, leaving a hand's width hole in the back of the shuttle.

The shuttle's systems erupted into chaos, sirens wailing and sensors beeping all at once. "We're loosing cabin pressure!" shouted McKinney.

"Put up a force field over the aft!" Spock ordered, the controls on the Lieutenant are half of the helm.

Just as the man was making to activate the force field, another bolt hit the ship, this time in the side. But rather than putting a hole in the hull, it shorted out a number of systems next to McKinney's face. The tiny explosion knocked the man unconscious and momentarily blinded Spock.

"Galeleo! What's going on? Do you read?" shouted Kirk cracked over the still-open com.

Spock was briefly grateful for the open communications, because Kirk's voice helped keeping him from passing out himself as the air became dangerously thin. Breathing heavily, he climbed over the unconscious pilot and punched the force field controls with the pad of his fist. A field shimmered into place, dividing the shuttle in two. Spock found the life-support controls and pumped the air-supply output to full volume. The sensors wailed violently as they detected another arc of electricity building in the storm. Spock pushed the shuttle speed to max, not even concerning himself with what direction it was going, as long as it was away from the building storm. The jolt caused him to fall back and hit the force field, the energy hitting so much of his back that he cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor between the two chairs at the helm, out cold.


End file.
